User talk:ToxicHolyGrenade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Smijes08 page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 20:58, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Possibly Disintegration, but that's just general not weapon specific.Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 19:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Considering we don't have Shadow Projection... you mean power from some other source? Something like Naruto's Shadow Clone? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like combination of Soul Absorption/Soul Removal and Replication. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC) If you do make that page use something more descriptive for a name, Shadow-Side Cloning gives no hint about what it does. You can add it into Also Called. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:43, January 28, 2015 (UTC) How exactly does "If you do make that page use something more descriptive for a name" make it sound like you can't make that page? Just give it more descriptive name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Can you please stop adding Superhuman to Also Called on Supernatural Condition. TheRavageBeast (talk) 17:14, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Please stop addin superhuman condition on Supernatural Condition. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 00:31, May 26, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Second warning: when you add to Users, series should be in italics. You might want to use Preview to check before publishing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:42, June 9, 2015 (UTC) It has to apply to everyone, not just a single user. The power has to apply to everyone, not just a single user. otherwise it doesn't count. Purification ball projection would have no effect on any of the other users. So its not a limitation.SageM (talk) 17:40, August 7, 2015 (UTC)SageM Ask yatanogarasu. Ask Yatanogarasu. Its his page.SageM (talk) 17:56, August 7, 2015 (UTC)SageM re:Absolute Regeneration I. It disables temporarily at most, but may be dependent on the ability. If the user is killed while the ability is temporarily disabled, then they die before regeneration can occur. II. It purified his evil power, the source of the reality-bending regeneration, cleaning it before it can activate the regeneration. That's my guess. Hope this helps. Yatanogarasu (talk) 19:37, August 7, 2015 (UTC) No Fan-made characters allowed. No fan-made characters allowed. its the rules. only characters from a canon source are allowed. You made that character yourself, thus its not valid.SageM (talk) 09:01, August 24, 2015 (UTC)SageM 10. Characters that are put up must be from published canon source. Fanfiction and OCs do not count and will be removed. And that means YouTube, no TF2 Freaks. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:44, August 24, 2015 (UTC) There's no Enhanced Power Assimilation, closest I can find is Enhanced Power Absorption. In Limitations we have "May have limited range, including touch only." --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, September 8, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, September 8, 2015 (UTC) What Augmented Human? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, September 22, 2015 (UTC) That depends on how the writer/artist defines it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:38, September 22, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:13, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Are you talking about adding people to Users when I'm talking about italics? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:13, September 28, 2015 (UTC) One Users list didn't have italics in any series. Can't remember which one, but there were maybe 5-7 in total. I added them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:26, September 28, 2015 (UTC) There seems to be something weird with your Editing: in Regenerative Healing Factor you deleted the in Gallery's sub-galleries, which basically made them un-expandable. I've noted that it happens with some Users, but not for example me for some reason. Could you check that in future before posting or Edit only the section where you're making the changes instead of opening the whole page? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:00, October 9, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:49, October 18, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Really... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :17a. The minimum amount for Scrollbox is roughly 20 Users. :17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), not to separate the different sub-sections. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:00, October 29, 2015 (UTC) 17a. The minimum amount for Scrollbox is roughly 20 Users. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:07, November 1, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you get little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, November 2, 2015 (UTC) As I only Edit in Source (button on top in Edit), my advice may be bit lacking as it's completely in text and color-coded. Scrollboxes are meant to be used only after there's at minimum 20 users. If you want to add something on them, click the Edit button beside the known Users and it opens right on that section. You can get italics (slanted text) using button on top (I'') or in source adding two ' to both sides of the text you want to change. Regardless, the best advice I can give is to use Preview before you hit Publish to see you've got things right way so you won't need to Edit several times. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:52, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Really now? Take a look at mythology and fiction, you're thinking modern top-level deities, not how they are described on other media. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, ''series should be in italics. Fourth warning. One more and you get little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Again with the modern and very limited view. Read Marvel and DC for how they treat Aesir and Olympians and note that only very few are anywhere near that level. Go check mythology and note that none of them considers gods unbeatable. Your view is colored by omnipotent monotheistic view, none of the pantheistic ones expected their gods to be supreme beings. Massively powerful (well, depending of their portfolio) but not unbeatable, mortals could get better of them, even beat them. The trick was to survive the consequences. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:44, November 5, 2015 (UTC) 1) Well, that depends of the pantheon in question. For example in Greek true deities/divine beings were essentially unkillable so they couldn't really fix the titan problem by offing them and they could be only imprisoned somehow. On the other hand, German/Norse/viking deities could and will die, there's a reason why Mimir's head being still alive was a big thing and Balder stayed dead even with all the Aesir wanting him back. 2) That would depend on what you mean by those terms, but traditionally demigods are children of deity and mortal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:08, November 5, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fifth time, take a bit timeout to remember it in future. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) OK, look, its just the annoying box message always pops up when adding italics that the new editor is in beta progress. I need help. Please. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 21:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Same as Enhanced and Supernatural Condition, first puts you on the upper edge of your races limits (even normal human flesh/skin is actually remarkably durable) while second goes well into the supernatural/inhuman range. Also note that they take their starting point from what is normal/average of the race and verse in question, so human in DC/Marvel would start from relatively human levels while someone from, say, martial arts manga would start from quite a bit higher. When talking about durability, my thinking does something along the lines of: First allows you to resist impressive amounts of damage, something like wearing leather over full body when talking about what kind of damage your skin would resist. Bone/flesh would be equally tough, but those are hard to explain in terms of what they could take. Second starts from something like wearing Kevlar and goes from there up. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:28, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't it be easier to ask the maker of that page? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:45, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Not sure, to be honest. Maybe you should ask SageM. Flamerstreak (talk) 18:05, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Come to think of it, no. I believe we have Power Opposition for that, in a way. Flamerstreak (talk) 18:07, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Um, I am not sure if I can answer that. Why not ask SageM? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 22:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Page Creation and Details explains it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:51, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:06, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ... what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:34, January 5, 2016 (UTC) This relates to what? Do remember that I'm most active Admin on this site and have quite a bit to do outside it, so remembering details isn't easy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:35, January 5, 2016 (UTC)